Electro-Motive Diesel
Bio/History The''' Electro Motive Division',' Electro-Motive Division (with hyphen), Electro Motive Diesel'; or simply '''EMD'; is a North American''' locomotive company which was formed during the early 1920s as the Winton Electric Company; which was renamed several times before eventually becoming the Electro Motive Corporation, which was then purchased by General Motors in the late-1930s, and became what is now known as the Electro Motive Division of General Motors (or simply EMD/Electro Motive Division. The main locomotive building facility was originally in LaGrange, Illinois, United States, but eventually moved to London, Ontario, Canada in the late-1990s. They are also affiliated with Caterpillar (CAT), Motive Power, and ProgressRail (or ProgressiveRail), which rebuild older locomotives into newer energy-efficient locomotives. (As of 2011, a new facility was opened in Muncie, Indiana, as well as CAT owning half of EMD.) The company itself has produced more than over 1,000 different types locomotives (including one of the first official), which have all been very successful, reliable, and popular amongst railfans and train enthusiasts. They have also built several foreign locomotives for the UK. Such as Australia and Ireland, as well as (of course) Canada, to whom there are Canadian versions of American locomotives. Railroads have also rebuilt older EMD locomotives (ATSF CF7), which also has encouraged EMD to rebuild their own official locomotives (GP15T-1). Their main competitor, was GE; General Electric, to whom General Electric finally took the lead in the Locomotive Industry during the mid-1990s, but EMD no longer competes with any locomotive companies as of 2008 as a result of the economic downturn. They primarily built diesel locomotives, but have built very few electric locomotives. Locomotives One particular locomotive; the DDA40X ordered by Union Pacific during the 1960s; is considered to be one of the largest diesel locomotives built in the U.S, North America, and the World. (Other than the BR Class 55 Deltic.) There are many notable, recognizable, and well-loved locomotives which have been produced by EMD, and have starred in many films, even though the locomotives themselves have appeared to be mainly an average, typical train. The SD70 series is currently their main locomotive line. List of locomotives by year, date, and build: (1930s to 1960s; all are and were streamlined; four-axle): FT (Four permanently coupled streamlined diesel locomotives; most owned by ATSF or Santa Fe; very first '''official major types of diesel locomotive(s) built by EMD/EMC and one of the very first official major types of diesel locomotives ever built; other than the ALCO RS1 and GE Boxcab units.) F2 F3 F7 F9 FP7 (Not to be confused with the NYC streamlined steam locomotive) FP9 FL9 (Has a similar axle arrangement like the BR Class 28 'CoBo' Type 2) E Series (Six-axle version of the F Series; same production timeline): EA/EB E1 E2 (Not to be confused with the LBSCR E2) E3 E4 E5 E6 E7 E8 E9 'GP "General Purpose" Series '(1950s to 1990s four-axle): GP7 (Many variants/versions) GP9 (Many variants/versions) GP15-1 (Official rebuild) GP20 (Official rebuild) GP28 (Rare) GP30 (Several versions) GP35 (Many versions) GP38 (Many versions) GP39 (Several versions) GP40 (Many versions) GP50 (Few variants) GP60 (Few versions) 'SD "Super Duty Series"' (1950s to present; six-axle): SD7 (Several versions) SD9 (Several versions) SD18 (Official rebuild) SD24 (Official rebuild) SD28 (Official rebuild) SD35 (Official rebuild) SD38 (Several variants) SD45 (Many variants) SD40 (Many variants) SD40T-2 ("Tunnel Motors" Series of early high-powered AC/DC locomotives; several different versions) SD50 (Several versions) SD60 (Several versions) SD70 (First official generation of American high-powered diesel locomotives; actual series) SD80MAC (Somewhat rare) SD80ACe (Newly-introduced) SD90MAC (Few versions) '"Switcher" Series: '(1930s to 1970s) SW1 (Originally built by EMC/Winton) SW7 (Several versions) NW1 (Originally built by EMC/Winton; original name for 'SW') NW5 (Rare, several versions) SW1000 (Several versions) SW1500 (Several versions) 'Cowl Units '(Fully covered and non-streamlined six-axle and four-axled diesel locomotives; 1960s to present): F45 (Many versions) F40PH (Several variants) F59PH (Few versions) 'Double Diesel "Super-Powered" Series '(Eight-axle diesel locomotives; 1960s to 1980s): DD35 (Few versions) DD440X (Few versions) 'Other': BL1 (1940s; four-axle) BL2 (1940s; four-axle) BL20-2 (1990s; four-axle; rebuild; only three built; still exist) SD50-2 (CSX and Union Pacific downgraded rebuilt SD50) SD40E (Norfolk Southern rebuild of an SD50) CF7 (ATSF; Santa Fe rebuild of EMD F7 locmotives) MP15DC (Upgrade/rebuilt from SW1500/SW1000) MP15AC (AC-powered version of the MP15, MP15T (CSX's version) or MP15DC) RS1325 (1970s; only two built; still exist) A7 (Australia) GM Class (Australia) MRS-1 (US Military) GP39E (BNSF rebuild of a GP35) GP39-2E (BNSF rebuild of a GP30) GM6C (Experimental electric) GM10B (Experimental electric) SDP40 (Passenger version of the SD40-2; equipped with a steam generator for heating passenger coaches) SDP40-2 (Upgrade of the SDP40) GP40P (SDP40's four-axle counter-part) GP40P-2 (Upgrade of the GP40P; rare) SDL39 (Unique type of six-axle unit built specially for the Milwaukee Road) Note: The EMD "Dash 2" Series of locomotives consist of rebuilt, upgraded, and downgraded versions of locomotives, hence 'SD40-2' being pronounced, 'EMD SD40 Dash 2'. 'Winton Era': Various automobiles, diesel railcars, and switchers. SC Class NC Class NC1 Class NC2 Class T Class (Automobile) 'EMC; Electro Motive Corporation Era': FT (Originally built by EMC; later EMD) NW1 NW2 NW3 NW4 NW5 TR1 See also Category:EMD locomotives External links * USA loco-guide at finnmoller.dk Category:Diesel Locomotives